


Flowers in Bloom

by Artsy_Lad



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana Beck & Jared Kleinman Friendship, Alana and Jared have an aunt, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Connor can speak and sing French, Evan can speak Hungarian, Evan is oblivious, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jared speaks German, M/M, Multi, Nice Jared Kleinman, Scott Pilgrim References, She is the best, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fight me, so is Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Lad/pseuds/Artsy_Lad
Summary: Evan Hansen has two soulmates and anxietyConnor thinks he's a burden to his soulmatesAnd Jared wants to slap all his bullies for his soulmates.OrThree gay teens try to survive and meet





	1. Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever someone's soulmates gets hurt flowers bloom in that area on your skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your soulmate got hurt then flowers would appear in that area on your skin.

Ever since I was young, I've know about soulmates. Everyone has one or more unless born with a defect, its just how life's been. Sometimes someone might have multiple, sometimes their platonic, but commonly their romantic. Soulmates are connected through pain and flowers. Say for instance, if two soulmates who lived close and interacted with each other everyday and had been friends for a long time. And imagine.. say person A hurt their arm, like broke it. Person B would get vines wrapped their arm and flowers in any species or color representing their soulmate will sprout from the vines. The flowers also may change in sizes or stages of life depending on what happened to Person A. For say, Person A got punched and bruised, small buds of flowers will spout on the vines their on Person B. Say Person B got a deep cut, Person A will have big flowers in that spot, and little flowers in that spot if a small shallow cut. It varies, soulmates are complicated and yet so simple.

Like..

Someone who there with you from the moment your born, you just don't know it yet. Yet someone who you could go with years and years until meeting and rarely, never.  
Also colors and knowing how many you have. Everyone has a starting bud. When were all small they get a bud in the color and type of flower that is their soulmate or soulmates.

I, Evan Hansen, have two.

One day when I was four I remember it so vividly. I was outside in my backyard playing in the grass, observing the flowers. Even as small child, I've always had a liking towards nature and the beauty of it. I was rolling around in the warm sun just enjoying life. I mean I was four, stress and anxiety free. When suddenly I felt my upper chest start to tickle and tingle oddly. I sat up instantly feeling a rush of excitement fill through me. My mom had told me about how it felt to get your soulmates flower bud and that's how I felt right now. I excitedly ran instead asking my mom to come in and once she arrived I took off my shirt wanting to see it with her. But, it wasn't what I was expecting, at the time my mother only told me that you could have one soulmate not two.

There, on my left pec was two buds with vines casting two different designs that seemed so different against each other yet so perfect. A red rose bud on the far right, bright green vines spiraling out from it, tangling up with black vines coming from a black dahlia flower bud. The vines stopped growing and tangled together in a perfect tattoo to grow through time. They were entr'acte and beautiful, complicated yet simple. 

I remember just standing there looking down at it in awe and then looked back up at my mother sadly. Was there something wrong with me? Was it normal to have two very different flower buds? She seemed to read my mind at just looking at tiny worried me.

"Evan, honey, I think I should tell you more on soulmates."

And she did just that. Now I'm going into senior year with black vines trailing down my wrist in spirals with black thorns and small dahlias around them, one of my soulmates cut themselves.. And I felt so hurt knowing that they did this, I know I don't know them. But I'm connected to them through these flowers and I wish I could be there for them even though I don't know anything about them like their name, their gender, their height, hair length, hair color, skin tone, eye color, hobbies, home life. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Its like this huge mystery box that you never know what's inside till you find them. I stared down at my wrists covered and the beautiful dark flowers and vines that rest upon my arms. One of my soulmates were unhappy, and the other got hurt either purposely or accidentally. I traced the small roses in a line on my face, a small cut on my soulmates cheek. 

My thoughts drifted to my arm, I wonder what my flower is. I wonder what color it is and if they had them on their arm. I had broken my arm over the summer by falling out of a tree. I didn't really fall, I let go... Everything was just so stressful at the time and my life isn't the greatest, I love my mother but she's never around. She leaves me money to order food and cares a lot, but I feel like a burden to her. We aren't the most financially stable but she works so hard so I never bring it up. My mother is such a good person who works to hard in this world, but that how it is sometimes.

My dad was her soulmate but they didn't work out.. Some soulmates can not love each other or wish it was platonic while the other wishes its romantic and though they were made together through vines and flowers, they weren't meant to be... Together. Well at least, in that way. They disagreed a lot and my dad never cared, sometimes I like to think of him as a coward who tried to run out of the game of life, but realized half way through you can't bail on life and just give up. And giving up completely is like game over in life. He left us when I was too young to realize he wasn't coming back, I was just a kid, I was hopeful but I soon understood.

I briefly look up from my arms and the beautiful dark flowers to my backpack. Tomorrow's the day I go back into another year of hell. I sighed getting up from my bed to pack and make sure everything's ready. Books, check, paper, check, notepads, check, anxiety meds, check, pencils, check. I got everything for the first day. I picked the clothes I would wear and laid it out. Then I laid down on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. A new year, new challenges, new problems, new friends? Hopefully... Not likely. Positivity, Evan. I reminded myself and got up to write my daily note to myself, trying to distract my sadness over the vines wrapped securely around my wrist. They were under my cast too, but now isn't the time to dwell on that. Mom really wants me to do this, she thinks my therapist is right so I'll give it a try. And maybe I will ask kids to sign my cast, who knows. Only tomorrow can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get some fluff.


	2. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor knows way more than Evan on soulmates, not because he researches them in his free time, definitely not that.

I laid down in bed thinking about tomorrow, I'd have to return to my own personal hell. my shirt was off and I looked down at the small flowers on my chest, one red rose and one blue carnation, they looked so beautiful, yet I was disgusted at the thought of what my flower was. Two perfect beings were stuck with me, Connor Murphy, I feel so bad for them. I'm an asshole, I realize that but maybe they can love assholes. I sighed moving my hand to trace the red line of roses on my cheek, but it wasn't a self brought cut which meant someone hurt them. I wish I could punch the person who hurt one of my soulmates, but I'm a hothead so that wouldn't work out. I sighed and looked down at my wrist and the god awful lines that traced them. My poor soul mates have to to deal with my gross flowers disgracing their arms, man I was so selfish when I made these.

See, when I was a kid I was so hopeful for a soulmate and believed in them so much, I was that kid who wished upon a star type of shit. When I got them I got surprised and scared, I was four! I wasn't expecting a rose and a carnation to emerge, my dad was frightened he wasn't taught on multiple soulmates and thought something was wrong with me. Go figure... My mom just smiled sweetly and told me it was fine and I was just special and unique with more love to go around, but when I got older I started to believe soulmates weren't made for people like me. Rebellious assholes who hurt everyone around them, ever since I got them I never once got them anywhere else, ever until I turned 14, the cut, the bruise and other bruise. The cut, which the line of red roses appeared on my cheek one day and a felt hopeful again but didn't dwell on it. I didn't want to get my hopes up and be let down again like that, then during the summer I got a red rose bud on the bridge of my nose and I found it dorky and stupid but cute. They got hurt there of all places but yet still no blue carnations. And then I got them sprouting out of the side of my head.

And the fact that soulmates can kinda feel their soulmates pain.

An annoying feeling against my nose,

Sharp sting against my cheek,

Hard knock against my head.

And suddenly I was hopeful.

I look over to my arm, vines were wrapped all around it, to the top of my forearm to my wrist was wrapped in light green vines, with beautiful carnations spilling out. Seems like this soulmate got a broken arm, that's gotta hurt. I know it did, hurt like hell when i woke up and felt it, scared the shit out of me.  I sighed and groaned when I heard the front door slam open and then shut. Zoe was home and I couldn't handle talking to her, I wanted to do nothing but not exist anymore and just let my soulmates have each other happily while I watch from my grave. I have the pills to do it, just.. Unscrew the cap.. I shook my head and lazily stared back up at the ceiling. Would anyone miss me? Would my soulmates be sad? They'd probably be grateful for my flowers to wither and fall off them and stop reminding them how much of a disappointment he was. But they would feel my pain before I drift off and that would be so selfish of me. I've already hurt them enough

God Connor you are a mess.

My door was flung open.

Zoe came in.

I sat up quickly glaring at her. "What do you want Zoe?! Go bother your friends or something I'm trying to wallow alone in dread for hell tomorrow and I don't need you cramping my space!"  
She didn't fazed and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. "My soulmate got hurt." She said simply.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. "And why do I care??" "Connor its bad." I glance at her slightly, trying to not show that I kinda care. Zoe was staring down at the floor, sadly. She looked distressed and upset and torn up. I groaned again and sat up again. "Ugh fine, how badly?" Zoe pulled off her jacket showing both her arms trapped in vines covered with orange begonias, Like they went to her shoulders to her forearm, I winced at the sight and looked back at Zoe who was biting her lip. That seemed like it hurt, a lot, even if the pain is dulled down for her I wonder how her soulmate is feeling.

"Well there's no thorns... Not self brought upon them, so at least they didn't hurt themselves." I tried and she looked up, blankly but smiled softly. "Yeah I guess so.."

"It goes to the upper part of my back.. And some on my leg." I looked down and there indeed were begonias trailing down to her ankle. Jesus what happened? "What do you think caused it?" Zoe sighed, defeated. "Only thought came to mind was either car accident or fire." I nodded both seemed like reasonable answers. "Sorry to hear that Zoe, I um, err..."  
I'm not good with words.

Ever.

"At least there alive??"

Zoe looked up at me and gave me an unamused look and I glared. She sighed and looked at my arm. "Oh, what happened?" "Don't know for sure but its definitely broken for them."  
She nodded and got up, pulling her jacket back over her shoulders. "Well, sorry for barging in, I just... Got worried for them... I want to meet them so badly.." I nodded. "I want to meet mine too.."

She turned and then groaned so loudly with a big grin. "How the hell do you have more soulmates than me?? You gonna be rolling in affection damnit!" I blushed and glared, did I mention I'm not good at emotions.

"Yeah, yeah whatever get the hell out." She flipped me off and walked out, slamming the door. Typical. I rolled over, glaring at my backpack, I don't want to go back but schools, school. Damn, can't I just disappear? School gonna suck and my life sucks, can things just stop sucking?! The only good thing to look forward in my cursed life is hoping to meet two people who are made for me. God, the link to them could also be platonic and really stupid and heartbreaking. That's another thing. Why am I so damn emotional over people I've never met or seen and probably won't for a long time and know nothing about? Its probably just the longing everyone feels to just to be loved by their special someone made for them, or someone's. I wish I could just meet them, protect them and defend them from the world and keep them safe from everything and me. 

I'm not even going to deny my anger problems.

Oh god, what if I hurt them?

Not like I already did but emotionally or worse, physically in person.

I seriously can't handle that.

I'm a mess and a hothead who is a monster. Why do I do this shit?!

I felt sick to my stomach at the thought,

I stare at the wall and then back at my arm. Maybe I can meet them soon, I want to, maybe they can make me feel better. Nah, I would burden them. I though bitterly. Roughly throwing the covers over me and going to sleep in minuet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I got some of the characters wrong and out of character.


	3. Jared

I groaned slightly as I spun in my swivel chair, I had to start school tomorrow, nobody likes that. Not only that Alana won't be coming with me, she went to this huge event and a fire broke out, she got burned in the process and now she's in hospital. I feel so bad for her, I just feel like skipping and staying at her side all day, but mom said that would be bad for first impressions. Yes mom, seniors make good impressions. I rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses up, as the feeling of my glasses resting on the lower bridge of my nose annoyed me quite a bit. I rested my head on my palm, letting out a gentle sigh. resting on my table as I stared at the clock, in two hours I'll be able to visit her, she makes everything better. She was always there for me and I can't be there for her at her worst moment. She's also a hopeless romantic who can't wait to meet her Hydrangea flower soulmate who she daydreams about all the time. It worry's me how much she daydreams. If she isn't thinking of them she's off ranting about books she loves or hate, cliches or about some book. Its honestly really nice watching her rant on and on, it reminds me she's real and not stupid camp friends I faked to get cooler. She's real.. I don't know why I bother pretending to do things just to gain popularity, I'm just insecure, especially about having two soulmates. I really want to meet them and i want to be happy with them and annoy the shit out them with terrible puns and cheesy jokes, although other people make me want to curl up and hide my flowers from the world. The asshats at my school think its okay to make fun of me just for having two soulmates rather than one, just means I'm more loveable than them. I know I shouldn't listen to them but I don't know it gets to me sometimes, not that I'd admit that to anyone other than Alana since she has the ability to make me spill my guts out but that's only for her to know. 

I guess I just, really, care about what others think. I know I shouldn't but I just do, and it gets annoying fairly quickly when everyone calls you a man whore for having two soulmates. Or the fact people won't shut the hell up about my height or weight, I'm okay with myself and Alana likes to call me cute and adorable and a chubby teddy bear, she cuddles the shit out of me. I do have some extra pounds where my muffin top is and around my love handles but that's normal. She always tells me how i don't need to change myself but sometimes it just..

Gets to me. And sometimes I just need Alana and her obsessive rambles and comforting cuddles or how she just knows how to make me feel better. She calls me the perfect cuddle bear and she's the perfect girlfriend in those chick flicks where the girlfriends always know how to cheer up their fellow girlfriends. Alana occasionally makes me watch chick flicks, and I will always deny  and say I hate them but I secretly love them. Cuddling her and sharing our feelings and all that gay shit we both love, Its perfect. Tomorrow is going to suck so hard without her, I won't have anyone to talk to but her, when I moved away from New Jersey I had no body, I was the new kid on the block no one knew. And everyone avoided me and left me out. They didn't want to be friends with the new kid and show him around. It didn't help the black long vines on his wrist scared others away. Then it all changed when I met Alana. She included him, she made him feel cared for, and appreciated and included. She's like a best friend and a good loving mother with a cuddly hispter panda wrapped into one huge mess of gayness and love and kindness. She's amazing and I would be a huge mess without her..

I stared down at the long black spirals of thorned vines on my wrist that had beautiful dahlias sporting from them. it made me upset one of my soulmates cut themselves, and i felt it and it hurt, they deserved to be loved and cared for and shouldn't feel the need to harm themselves. Then I looked over at the tangle, where light green meets black vines tangling together almost perfectly yet beautifully. The sea of carnations were wrapped around my arm which made me wonder how one of them got a broken arm, I hope it wasn't intentionally, there were some thorns but only a few so I couldn't tell. I wondered what my flower was and if my soulmates liked them, Alana told I'm more of a red person who's bright and orange or a pale yellow, who knows she could be right. I reached up and traced the scar on my cheek, I got it in a interesting way. By interesting I mean I cut by a bully with a knife. Some douche got angry after I told him he could get a lot more friends if he didn't act like a bitch all the time, and how was I supposed to know he was carrying a knife? Luckily the cut was shallow and Alana walked in before it got serious, hit the guy other the head with a chair and got a teacher. He got suspended and I'm now cautious of kids at my school. Bullies are the bane of my existence and I wish people could like not be total assholes to others who are different, but doesn't everyone? Suddenly the clock chimed signaling me to go see her. I've been sitting here for two hours lost in thought over my life and Alana's interacting with my life. Huh, time does fly by. I got up put on some pants and race out the house telling my parents where I'm headed. Finally, visiting hours were finally around, I'll be able to be here for the girl who's always done the same for me. Maybe now I could repay her, even just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short, my bad


	4. Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is oblivious

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock blaring into my ear, first day of senior year, last year of high school. I groaned swinging my legs over my bed and rubbed my eyes lazily staring at the clock, 7:00 am. I got up and shuffled to the bathroom, washing my face, brushing my teeth and taking my pills. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly, grabbing my bag and walking downstairs and setting it by the door. Mom leaves early for work so I have to sometimes make my own breakfast on days she goes on early. I'm pleasantly surprised to see pancakes and bacon on the counter left out for me, with a small sticky note telling about her early call in. I smiled at the thoughtfulness of it and sat down to eat, first day of school, new teachers and new people. I feel my stomach start to fill up with dread, new people, what if I make a bad first impression or mess up and start rambling? I sighed, shaking my head, gotta think positive. I pulled out my phone and worked on my email, rubbing my fingers over my vines, a tick that turned into a habit, calms me down a bit, todays a new day

Dear Evan Hansen, todays gonna be a good day and here's why...

\--

I stared at the doors of the school, gripping the straps of my bag, breathing in for four seconds, held it for six and out for seven. A coping mechanism to calm down anxiety and panic attacks, I sighed and then pushed the doors open, I was a few minutes early but wanted to look around for a moment. I started walking down the hallway and watch the lockers as I pass by, not really caring on what to do or focus on, just walking. I stop by the computer lab; how far did I walk? I shake my head and walk inside, sitting down in one of the seats. Hopefully my teachers are nice, I wonder what my soulmates are doing right now, are they on there way to school? Are we in different years? I spin around in the chair thinking a lot about anything really when the bell rings and the hallways fill up with dead inside children. I quickly get up and walk out the door into the sea of children and try to find my way around, got my schedule online time to navigate through the dangerous halls. I try to make little to no eye contact at all, and make my through the crowd, not wanting to be seen and mess things up. I focus on the ground and just make my way through, rushing through the herd, making my way by, then I crash. Like a moving train set on a course, no set on on the tracks, rushing by, just moving along then, crashes into someone, no another train. Suddenly i'm thrown off the tracks, hurled down onto the floor with a sound, an oof if you will. Surprised I see a kid who also was thrown off sitting next to me, grumbling and rubbing his knee. 

Long tousled dark brown hair messily falling over his angry face, pale skin, contrasting against dark clothes and... a bit of red against his cheek? He gets up and glares at me and I shrink back, not wanting to start a fight, and then the glare softens as he looked down at me, like gazed into my soul for a moment. He sighed glaring still and held out a hand for me, I stared at it. He was helping me up? Me? Why? I'm sure I bumped into him and caused him to fall or whatev- "yo, my arms getting tired, take it or sit n the dirty ass floor, your choice, i'm being... 'nice' for a change." He spoke, and I snapped my gaze back up to him. He was looking away and looked annoyed. I took his hand and stood, feeling his cold hand against mine sent a shock up my arm and made me shudder, it crackled in me like fire and then I noticed the scars against his wrists, spiraling down into the blackness of his hoodie sleeve. He hurt himself? That's not good. No one should do that to themsel- "you gonna let go?"

I looked at my hand, stilling gripped on his.

I snapped back to reality and let go quickly, anxiety coursing through me, oh god that was weird, he thinks your weird, stupid! "oh,um, my bad, sorry about that, th, that was weird. Thanks, for um, letting me up, Um... i'm Evan??" I asked feeling so nervous. He turned to me, looking unimpressed.Jesus I should've thanked him and left. "Murphy, Connor Murphy." He stated. I noticed the red again, his hair was covering something on his cheek, I couldn't place out what. "well this was nice, but I have class I don't wanna be in but attendance is important so my mom doesn't think i'm skipping, later Evan, werido" he said and walked way. 

 

I stared at him as he retreated into the sea of kids, I look back at my hand that was tingling at the contact. Odd. I shake my head and start heading to class, as I sat down in my seat I think back to my encounter with Connor, I wondered what I saw on his cheek was really there. Never mind it wouldn't matter, Connor wouldn't talk to me again after today. He's too cool for me, and he would kill me if i said anything on m small crush on his sister or him. Sure, there is a special place for my soulmates but doesn't mean I can't have small meaningless crushes. Was it wrong to have small crushes, was I being selfish to my soulmates? Would they care? Jesus Evan call down everything is fine, I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the work.

\---

The day flew by pretty fast for me and it was the end of the day and I found myself in the computer lab writing my letters to myself. The place was pretty much empty since it was the end of the day and everyone was rushing to get home, however I was stuck here trying to get my stupid letters to print. I groaned as a loading screen popped up, god I just want to go home, I didn't even care if someone just walked in. wait what? I turned around to the door opening to see the sight of Connor Murphy lazily strolling in and sitting in a chair two computers away from me. He turned and quirked an eyebrow at me and I nervously gave a small wave he pressed his lips into a thin line and gave a small nod, there was something red hidden behind his hair peeking out slightly again, I wonder what it is. I turned back to my computer the loading screen was at 58%, I groaned softly and keened back into my chair, running my fingers through hair. 

"How'd you break your arm?"

I whipped my head over to Connor who gave me a puzzled look staring at my cast, he looked at my other arm and had this look but it was quickly replaced with a bored look. "o-oh, um I f-feel out of... at-tree..." I lied, nervously rubbing my arm. "you... fell out of a... tree? That is saddest fucking thing I've ever heard." I nodded, wincing slightly. "Yeah I kn-know, I feel bad for m-my soulmates..." "yeah that's gotta hur- wait soulmates? Like plural? Multiple?"Connor asked looking baffled, shit did I say soulmates? "um yeah... I got two..." I Looked up and Connor looked happy? Relieved? "sweet man." He said simply and went back to work, with a small half smile, I sat there mouth agape. Did I,just make Connor Murphy of all people smile? Sure, I've heard the rumors of the other teen but I've seen him and its never happy. I turn back to my stuff and finally the bar is a 100% I hear the printer starter to print it out and I gather my things ready to go, Connor also finished and gets up and gives me a half smile."here, let me get it." I would agree but some stuff I wrote I do not want him seeing, "wait that okay I can g-grab it myself!" I tried but he already got to the printer. "dude its fine, its just a pape-"Connor paused reading some of it,probably the part of me finding both Murphy siblings attractive, he furrowed his eye brows and looked back at me. I couldn't tell if he was upset or disgusted or both or just confused. Before he spoke I panicked and booked it out the lab and ran out the school out to my car and drove off. Smooth Evan, reeeeaaal smooth, I mentally scolding myself as I drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story sucks- :)


	5. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quality Murphy sibling bonding, also Connor speaking French is great, fight me.

\---

I watched as Evan rushed out after I picked up his letter? I think it was a letter, to himself, I don't know. I read only a few bits of it and noticed the parts about me and Zoe and before I could even question it he left in a hurry. So, I just stood there wondering if this was some sick joke or some shit but I doubted it. The kid was always so quiet and never hung out with anyone and had no reason to mess with me, plus he was writing to himself so who would read this. Hell he looked surprised when I picked it up as if I just saw all of his deepest darkest secrets on one paper, but it was just some simple things talking about his anxiety and how the day was. So it couldn't be a joke, and he could've legit like me, which I shouldn't get my hopes up for. But in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about what he said, he has two soulmates and its literally no surprise that one has a red ros- wait. WAIT! Okay so I'm a oblivious dumbass, was there a chance Evan of all people were one of my soulmates? I flipped my hair back and pushed my hair behind my ear and traced the line. Maybe there was a chance, I mean my arm is covered in carnations that had to be a broken arm. And Evan had black dahlias on his arms with black vines and thorns, so that could be me... oh Jesus did I do that to both of their arms? God i'm selfish, I groan and push the letter into my bag. Ill give to Evan tomorrow, push the door open and walk out and head on out to the parking lot and hop into my car and head home.

\---

I immediately head upstairs and ignore my dad calling out to me and throw myself to my bed. I turn over and look at the ceiling running a hand through my hair, thinking of Evan again. I was originally going to commit suicide today after school today but the hope that unwillingly filled me when the chance of meeting one of my soulmates makes me rethink my plan. It would be nice to finally have someone else to be around, if I don't mess it up. I mean our first encounter wasn't the greatest but I'm pretty sure Evan thinks I might murder him next time I see him. I sighed rolling over and swung my legs off the bed and got up towards my closet. I wouldn't be surprised if he was, all the rumors about me don't help my case, I lived in new jersey for all my life and not many people like me. I'm pretty sure Evan has heard some, and that can explain why he panicked when I read his letter. I grabbed my lighter and sat on m bead and started lighting up a leftover blunt so I can just escape my feelings. Getting stoned really calms me down, plus no one bothers me when I'm high. I start smoking and calm down, letting my mind go fuzzy.

\---

The next day I get to school slightly earlier than normal and sat in the band room with Zoe, she was practicing guitar. I rode with her to make sure I caught Evan to give him his letter back, Zoe didn't mind she actually talked me in the car and a bit in the Jazz room. I was holding on my bag as she strummed a light tune and it reminded me of a song I liked so I hummed along to her tunes as I waited. I kept humming for moment before she suddenly said. "I didn't know you liked Stromae." She said calmly. I looked up to see her holding her guitar with a small smile. I shifted in my chair and fidgeted with the pins of my bag. "oh yeah, um I like his music. Once I learned French I kinda got into French music..." I explained and leaned back in my chair and she nodded. "Never pegged you as the type for French songs, have you tried singing them?" I shrugged. "I mean kinda..." "ya know mom wants us to bound more, we could practice sometimes." I think it over and shrugged again. "maybe..." she nods satisfied and goes back to strumming, I grab my bag and stand up heading towards the door. "hey Zoe?" "Hm?" "I'll think about your... offer." And with that I left. I trudged through the halls looking for Evan, hoping he was already here. Luckily Evan was sitting beside his locker reading a book, he was sitting next to his backpack probably waiting for the day to start. I briskly walked over and waved slightly. "Yo, Hansen!" I called, and he got startled and looked up and gave me this look of just fear. He scrambled up, clutching his book which he closed when I yelled. "Hey I just want to chat."

Evan sighed and ran a hand through his hair which was covered in dark flowers, he looked anxiously to just be near me, Jesus. "okay, g-go ahead and yell a-at me..." he stuttered, and messed with his hair. I look at him like he just slapped me and cussed me out. "wait what" "y-you're not g-gonna yell at me...?" I just shake my head. "why would I do that?" Evan looked at me like I was batshit crazy. "I m-mean you r-read the letter right...? You m-must be mad at me..." he said staring intently at the ground. "what? Why would I get mad? I only skimmed it and the only thing I really read was the passage about me an zo-" "shit do you think I'm mad at you for liking me or my sister??" Evan shrugged and nodded. "I mean I don't like that you like Zoe because I thought you were pranking me but you don't seem like the type plus you don't... hang out with anyone who would want that, or anyone for that matter..." I muttered. "wh-what about yourself..." "honestly was super surprised I look like an edgy teenager about to start a school fire..." "w-well someone sa-said you look m-more school sh-shooter..." he tried to joke, blushing slightly. "yeah probably... anyways what type of flowers do you have?" "what?" Evan looked caught off guard. "your soulmates, you said you had two." "oh, um dahlias and roses..." "carnations and roses." "you got roses too?" 

I simply pulled my hair back to show him the line on my cheek that matched his, his eyes shining and he gasped. "wait do you think we're?" Evan started and I thought about it. "maybe, we can talk about it at lunch if you want?" Evan nodded. "yeah sure... maybe! C-cya then?" he asked nervously. I nodded. "Sure Ev." I smiled and walked away. For the first time in a long while I feel myself hope, maybe this could be a good school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip next chapter, and once again I target my son.


	6. Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some College boys and Galaxy Gals! And I wrote this before calm waters to keep my angst balanced with a lot of fluff and humor but then Calm Waters happened and my writing style got fucked now its in third person.

Highschool flew by quickly for Jared and Alana and they finally made it to college after surviving their four years of hell. They both got accepted into Westerburg college, Alana went for writing and majored in economics. Jared majored into computer science and did tech classes as well they were both really happy in their classes aside for some terrible ass people in them but that's life for you, annoying people. They both were freshman and gotten part time jobs to keep them going and so they could afford food. Jared had starred caring more about his studies and often went to the library and rented books and researched things he needed to learn. He was currently sitting in the library at the back reading a book on computer building and technology designs. He was deep into studying and taking notes for an upcoming test while on the other side of the library Alana was bouncing on her feet trying to find her short best friend. She had just landed tickets to sex bob omb, a band she and Jared found recently and they both instantly fell for. They had this sort of punk garage band type of feel and they weren't one of those big artists but they were still good in their opinion.

She frantically looked around for him and found him in the back away from social interaction with headphones on for extra measures so people wouldn't talk to him and snickered. She walked up behind him and hugged him scaring the heck out of him, he frantically pulled the headphones off and whipped around to see her grinning happily at him. "Oh, God it's just you... Jesus don't sneak up on me like that." "Sorry, I just had to find you, I have great news!!"

"Your favorite manga got updated?"

"Yes... But that's not it!"

Jared chuckled and put the book down turning completely to Alana, the pair had grown even closer after the fire incident and hung out way more once Alana got out of the hospital. "What's got you so excited now then if it isn't your daily dose of Yaoi?" Jared joked knowing his friend long enough to safely make the joke with out being slapped by the girl, instead she just gawked at him and turned red crossing her arms. "Not cool Jare, not cool at all." She shook her head at him and tried to hide her amusement with a stone face. Her poker face sucked and Jared's wide grin broke her instantly. "And to think I got us tickets to Sex Bob Omb, what a shame. A real shame." She smirked shaking her head. Over the years Jared and Alana had really gotten into small bands, podcasts, and small book stores together and just had a knack for things like that. They spent their free time going to the Golden Cat shop, which was run by old Chinese lady they've known for years, they called her Guma, or Aunt Chi. The Golden Cat was a oriental food shop and a small book store all in one with all kinds of records and cassettes and a small music section in the back. It was painted a pale yellow with light blue and gray tiles, the book section of the joint had a small counter and gate separating the food shop to the books and became more of a soft pale birch wood floors and was filled to the brim with royal purple wooden bookshelves that aligned the walls. The walls were painted a minty green color and behind a huge shelf is where the music section was, a small compact place to sample some tunes and old cassettes. 

It was their favorite place to go and Chi consider them family, one summer they were messing around in the back when they found the band Sex Bob Omb. It was a small garage type of band and more grunge and teen angsty but they loved it. And hearing the fact that Alana managed to find tickets were beyond Jared as he stared at her in disbelief. "No way, you couldn't have." He replied after staring in shook for a solid minuet. "Oh, I so did. I scored them last night and literally couldn't sleep I was so excited to tell you, but I wanted to see your face when I showed you!" Alana practically bounced in her stepped as she grinned happily at Jared. He blinked feeling hope build up, shaking his head, "No, you couldn't have! They play in Canada how could they be here?" he asked still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they might actually have tickets. "I was listening to garbage truck last night and reading stuff on where they would be preforming next and found out that they moved down to new jersey to try and get their music noticed!" she reached into her pocket and carefully unfolded two pieces of paper and showed it to him. Jared held the small pieces of paper and read them, they were in fact tickets to see them.

Jared grinned and looked back up at Alana shaking his head, handing them back to her. "Oh my god your amazing, how did you even- actually I don't wanna know, i'm just glad you got them." Jared was putting on his best act to not freak out on the outside like he was on the inside. She smiled and put the tickets back into her pocket and ruffled his hair. "I am too, so get your lazy ass ready on Friday because we are so going!" "Hell yeah we are!" they grinned and finger gunned each other and snickered at their weirdness. Jared felt a recently familiar buzz on his neck and put his hand up to feel over it, small bruised carnations now rested on his neck and blushed rolling his eyes when Alana started giggling beside him. Some time near the beginning of senior year he assumed his soulmates hooked up, it would explain all the bruising buds that bloomed on his neck or legs and the soft buzzing he felt instead of pain. "oh shush..." he playfully glared at her and she put her hands up in fake surrender, grinning causing Jared to grin as well, and he couldn't wait for Friday.

 

\--

 

Friday rolled around quickly for the duo and Jared picked Alana and she punched in the location into the GPS and they were off to the show. They played 80's music on the way there laughing at stories of what happened during their day. The ride was short and sweet and comfortable like normal for the two young adults, once they approached the small music building they were both giddy. Jared parked and they hopped out quickly and walked to the entrance together, Alana was especially excited to be here, after getting the tickets she could not wait to go see them live, she really wanted to meet the drummer Kim. Once they got past security and actually got inside they got a table near the bar on the second floor with a clear view of the stage. Jared had to stay away from alcoholic drinks since he was driving but that did not stop Alana, she got some cherry wine while Jared stuck to simple sparkling cider. They band was still setting up so Alana decided to go down and try to greet Kim and Jared urged her on while texting some of his friends. On her way towards the backstage booth Alana bumped into someone causing them to spill some drink, Alana apologized frantically and looked up to see someone beautiful.

 

In front of her was a girl with long dark hair that faded unto light brown messed up cutely in a dark red tank top that wasn't a crop top but it wasn't that long with dark gray ripped jeans and blue converse, bur the thing that stood out was orange begonia's that lined her arms and went into her shirt. They were in the same spot where Alana got her burn marks that lined her dark arms, the girl also had scars on her stomach and sides. Alana kinda double take and pulled up her shirt to stare at the multicolored hydrangea's that matched the girl's scars. They both looked up at each other taking in the new information and took in each other. Alana swore she lost her breath when she saw her flowers trailing the other girl's arms, or maybe it was just because the girl was pretty hot as well. "I um, uh- h-hi?" Alana started and gave a small wave; the girl snickered and gave a wave back. "H-hey, I'm Zoe.." "Al-Alana!" Zoe stared at her and Alana felt hot under her gaze, or maybe it was the large body of people pilling into the small building. "So, I just want to know... the fuck happened in high school?" she asked referring to the fire and to make the point clear she gestured to the flowers decorating her arms. Alana forgot all about Kim and started talking to Zoe and exchanged drinks down near the stages giggling tipsy and forgetting about the band and her dorky friend above.

Jared had witnessed the scene unfold and smiled at them fondly, he was truly happy that his best friend found his soulmate and knowing her though he knew she would get lost in conversation. The show had started and Jared was happy watching up top alone, but it didn't last long and got bored half way through. He sent a quick text to Alana telling her he was leaving, he didn't want to be rude or a bad friend and interrupt the girls. As he got up and walked to the stairs she texted back, confirming he was gonna ride with the mystery girl back to her dorm. Jared walked back to his car and buckled up and started driving back to his dorm. It was eleven something o clock at night, not that Jared cared, he had a fun night and wanted to crash and sleep through the weekend. Jared stopped at a red light and checked his phone getting a drunk text from Alana who somehow got even more wasted once he left, he chuckled and drove once the light turned green. He tried to focus on the road as his friend Richard texted him and added to a group chat. He smiled and looked ahead and checked his phone again,

Maybe that's why he didn't hear tires screeching or a light approaching dangerously close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, still got some evil.
> 
> Ay, who Ever gets that reference your cool and get a cookie, the rest can get muffins.
> 
> Three updates in one day? Yeah I'll be gone for a good while now.


	7. Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! School just started plus I was lacking motivation for a while. Also sorry its short.

Evan and Connor managed to survive their senior year together and went to Templton college together, Zoe graduated with honors and went to the college next door and majored in dancing, Evan majors in environmental science and biology, while Connor went in for music and art. Evan and Connor got an apartment together not wanting to dorm with two strangers. Zoe had been obsessing over a band coming to town for weeks and got really excited when the Friday approached. Finally, the day had arrived and the girl left their apartment and left the couple alone, they cuddled and watched nature documentaries together and drifted off to sleep.

Only to be woken up an hour and 25 minutes later by sharp pain in their legs and ribs. Evan hated pain and every time Connor got hurt or their szerelem, he absolutely hated it, he didn't want them to be in pain. He felt so guilty if he got hurt and inflicted his pain on them, even if it was dulled down he felt so bad about it, and he got really embarrassed the first time Connor and he got intimate and found out hickies count as bruises and found blue carnations on Connor's neck. Evan woke with a startled gasp and groaned as pain flooded over him, Connor didn't wake up as gracefully. He woke up with a start and shot up in pain and moved so fast he fell off the bed, causing him to hurt his elbow. "Connor!" "Sorry..."

Evan rubbed the small dahlias on his elbow and groaned, while Connor was more worried about the pain he felt as he woke up. "Oh, my god." Connor gasped and struggled to get up, while Evan rolled his eyes at his efforts. "What? Having trouble?" "No, the hell happened?!" Connor finally made it to his feet and turned to Evan, and his eyes widened. Connor slept most of the time shirtless, and across his bare chest was fields of red roses, big ones with green vines wrapping and connecting around to the back tightly. Evan stared at the sea of roses for a moment before lifting his shirt to see the same thing across his and he screamed. "WHAT THE FUC- "he fell over the other side on the bed and hit his back with a loud thud. "Shiiittt, Evan!" "Sorry..."

>>>>

The next few weeks the boys were calmed down and feeling pretty sad, somehow Rose got hurt and they wanted to make sure they were okay but there was no way in contacting them so they had to suffer in silence. Evan had gotten them some tank tops to wear so their shirts wont tightly push into them uncomfortably and some shorts. They were roses spiraling down their legs which meant they also had a broken leg and very bruised ribs. Zoe came over once and told them how she met her soulmate but had to drive her to the hospital cause her friend got hurt and both congratulated her and told her to tell them they were sorry. Few months passed and nothing really happened, other than school and Zoe gushing about her dorky soulmate, so that was nice. One particular day went on nice with them cuddling softly and watching movies until Evan suggested they go out and go eat and they ventured off into the real world for some food. Connor had heard of a place called The Golden Cat and really wanted to go try out the food there, so they got their lazy butts up. They got dressed in their tank tops and shorts and caught the bus, sitting in the back listening to some musicals and classical music. 

"everyone pretends they know the 'true classics' and then say the over used most liked songs and it pisses me off."   
Connor ranted off to Evan as he listened to his favorite classical playlist. Evan found it amusing and cute and paid close attention, the bus ride was long and rocky and Evan didn't have anything better to do. 

"like how when people claim they known stuff or bands and only know the overrated stuff or only know one thing and claim they know everything?" "Yes! It's the most annoying shit ever!" Connor huffed shaking his head, Evan chuckled and twirled a rose petal in his fingers. 

The bus ride lasted around 45 minuets with Connor ranting and singing softly in French and some texts with Zoe when they got to a small plaza/strip mall. The exited the bus and recoiled at how cold it was, they looked around the area looking for the Golden cat, once they spotted the golden colored sign they shuffled inside and sighed in relief how warm it was inside. They made their way up to the counter and scanned the menu when this kind looking oriental lady walked up to them with the warmest of smiles. Evan smiled and felt happier being inside and felt welcomed in her small little shop, apparently the small restaurant doubled as a library. It felt so much bigger on the inside and Evan really wanted to look around after they ate.

"Hello their young lads, how may I be of your acquaintance today?" She asked sweetly. Evan looked at the menu ready to order but turned to Connor. "You wanna order first?" Connor nodded. "Sure, can I get some dumplings, teriyaki chicken, and an egg roll." The lady pulled out a notepad from a pocket on her yellow sun dress and she wrote down everything still smiling. "And for you, young man?" She turned to Evan expectantly. "Um, could I get some... fried noodles, dumplings as well, the um, orange chicken, roasted vegetables and crab cream cheese." She took note with a slight questioning glance but didn't say a thing. Evan flushed sheepishly at his big order and ran his fingers gently through the flowers on his arm. "Okay, and would you two like some drinks?" She asked softly. "Oh, a sweet tea and a lemonade." Connor said without missing a beat, smiling to Evan. Evan smiled back holding out his hand which Connor accepted gladly, smiling back. "alright you can sit anywhere you two like." She smiled one last time and then she left probably to the kitchen. 

Evan and Connor shuffled to a table and sat down and started discussing what they liked about the small restaurant not noticing the chime of the door opening and the sound of a group of people talking. More importantly they didn't notice their soulmate entering the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more cliffhangers. My bad, also I think this story might end in like two chapters.


	8. Update

Sorry this isn't an update

School has been going on for like two months and I haven't written anything for my stories, so I'm just gonna take a break because school is emotionally and physically kicking my ass.

So, when I get a chance to write and update I'll do my best, but I physically can't right now, plus I've been really stressed out too. And I got stressed with updating but I'm just tired and drained right now so I gotta focus on not dying in school.

Hope you guys understand, sorry :)


	9. Update #2

Im not dead!

Im working on the next chapter now, thank you all for being so patient with me these past few months were actually really stressful with some living problems.

But there getting better and my will to write (andlive) has gotten better! So i shoulf get at least one chapter out by this month and see where it takes me. Anyways, sorry the wait thanks for being patient and i hope your all doing well.

Later :)


End file.
